Karmic Encounter
by RazzDazz
Summary: He had been having lewd lucid dreams of her for two weeks. How long had he been suppressing his urges until it had made its way to his subconscious? Damn it, with a fellow colleague and former school kouhai at that too.


The door to the rooftop opened. A man in a white coat stepped out while squinting slightly at the glare of the evening sun which was setting, as he was walking towards the edge of the building. At the right was a helipad. This building was the pediatrics wing and one of the well managed wings of the center. It was currently under the watchful care of Dr Haruhi Fujioka.

Hmm, his eyes narrowed at the name as he slipped a hand into his shirt breast pocket to take out a pack of cigarettes. He looked at the cigarette pack then scoffed at himself. He flung the whole pack over the railing. He was trying to stop smoking yet could not stop it entirely. A way to stop was to eat sweets. He was a health conscious man and he disliked sweets. But he knew that wasn't the reason.

He placed a hand on his nape while looking yonder. He had been having lewd lucid dreams of her for two weeks. He had been losing sleep because of these sinful dreams. If he slept, he would surely dream of her in the nude and doing eechi things to her. How long had he gone without getting laid because of his duties as the medical treatment research center's doctor, CEO and family member?

How long had he been suppressing his urges until it had made its way to his subconscious? Damn it, with a fellow colleague and former school kouhai at that too. The hand on his nape left the nape to smack his forehead. It was to clear his head. He must be losing it. When had he become desperate? Was it because of what a street fortune teller told him?

When was that? If he wasn't mistaken he met the old woman three days ago. He wasn't a superstitious man. But hadn't the old woman appeared out of nowhere that he had to slam on the breaks of his car. He immediately got out of his car to check on her condition. She was trembling both of fright and of old age. He looked around for her aide but found none.

"I'm awfully sorry," He apologized hold her hands in his.

The old woman inhaled sharply looking at him with blind eyes, "Your soul is restless. Dreams and encounters are signs of change. Follow your karma. It will lead to your happiness."

What? He stared at the old woman. She was delirious. It was a possibility that he'd hit her. "I'm bringing you to the hospital."

Then he heard the honking of a car as it passed by them, he released her hands for an instant as he turned to look at the idiot who dared honked at them. He stared at the back of the car then he shifted his gaze to the old woman. He frowned at the empty spot where the old woman was. Just like she had appeared she had disappeared.

Was she a figment of his fatigued mind? No wonder people honked him. He was a danger to not only others but to himself too. What karma? It was a cruel karma. How did the old woman know about his encounters with her? Their encounters were always unexpected. Every day, at least three times, they would encounter each other at unlikely yet public places.

They would be within touching range but… Like this morning, they met in a lift when all of a sudden the lift was crowded with people. She was cornered to the wall. She had her back on the lift's wall. He stood sideways leaning on the lift's wall facing her. He had to put a hand on the wall bracing himself at arm's length where she leant against so as not to bump into her head on.

Their eyes would meet and she would be the first one to shift her gaze elsewhere. He could feel her breath hitched when he shifted slightly towards her. He could feel her growing apprehension whenever the lift reached a level. She had crossed her arms on her chest. A 'don't be close' barrier was an unconscious defensive mechanism. That action made him look closely at her chest.

It had filled out quite nicely. She blushed at his perusal. She looked at the illuminating panel and quickly slipped passed him to follow three old women out of the lift. As she passed him he could feel the heat from her or was it him? He glanced at the panel showing Level 7. It was a level catered for those suffering from fractures, osteoporosis, and all things to do with bones.

Level 7 was not her department. She was running away from him due to discomfort. Why had it suddenly become difficult? They were like strangers yet somehow intimate with those awkward encounters. He sighed softly as he turned he was surprised to see the one person he wanted to see and hold most. She stood frozen to the ground, staring at him.

He smiled faintly, not because of her shocked expression. She had a lollipop in her mouth. She stopped sucking it and her mouth was slightly opened. Somehow it made her look all too alluring.

"K-Kyou-Kyouya senpai," she suddenly found her voice.

"I thought you disliked sweet stuff." He spoke indicating the lollipop with his eyebrows.

"Indulging once in a while is okay. Besides sweets alleviate stress," She replied with the lollipop still in her mouth.

She gulped the melted sweetness from the lollipop that was mixed with her saliva. She sucked the lollipop which made him narrow his eyes. The action made his nether region ache and hardened. Shit, did she know that it was an act of pervasion on her part? He looked at her licking the lollipop joyously. No, it was obvious she was oblivious to it.

"So does sex," he looked at her intensely.

Somehow that issue was inevitable. She was startled and blushed.

But she held his gaze, "Stress builder," she accused huskily.

She bit the thinned lollipop and munched it. There weren't any trash cans about on the roof top. She slipped the stick into her coat pocket in irritation.

"Flustered?" He raised an eyebrow, amusedly, "Changing the subject?" He pushed his glasses, "Stress builder… am I… ?"

Her eyes widened frantically. He pushed his glasses. But his black eyes were piercing into her consciousness. Oh, no… when he did that, it could only mean he was serious about setting things straight. He walked slowly towards her. She backed slowly. Until she felt the hard concrete on her back, but that didn't stop her from edging sideways.

WHAM! She jumped out of shock. She was shocked because he held both of her hands and pinned them on the wall with his. Her movements halted. She looked left and right. Her eyes strayed from his right arm to his grave face. She gulped her apprehension. Both arms were blocking her from sliding away from him. His leg edged between hers. She could not kick his shin nor could she knee his groin.

"Wha…," She looked at him in panic, "What are you doing?"

"Relieving stress," He whispered into her right ear and nipped her earlobe gently.

He lowered his head and sniffed her neck, "Pleasures EDP."

He smiled wickedly when she gasped. "It'll be my pleasure to give you pleasure."

He brushed his lips at the side of her neck. She shuddered and he kissed the base of her throat.

"Ohhh!" She cried as she clenched his hands tighter with hers.

"You're quite sensitive here." He smiled against her neck.

"Don't," she moaned softly.

"Too late," He raised his head looking at her sweet glistened lips, "I'm hungry."

He licked her lips, "Delicious," he murmured as he kissed her lips.

She resisted little, as he deepened the kiss. He released one hand and was pleased that hand rested gently behind his nape. He slipped his hand under her silk mauve blouse and cupped her left breast still with bra on.

"Ahh," She groaned, "this is not…"

"What you mean is, this is hot," he corrected her.

"Ohh," She shook her head limply, "N-no, that's not it."

"Shh," He whispered, shutting her with kisses, "I can feel the rapid rhythm of your heart beat."

He could feel her taut left nipple against the lacy material. He wanted to unclasp her bra but he restrained himself. Instead he released her other hand. He felt the other hand fell limply to the side while the one hand held onto his back for dear life. His smiled more wickedly as he caressed her body while they were fully dressed. She shuddered again, not of cold but of desire.

"No," she protested, "please…"

He looked at her bemusedly, "Make up your mind, Haruhi," Still his intense eyes were looking at her with wicked intent, "Yes or no?"

"Yeessss…" She said wantonly then she gasped and she shook her head vigorously, "No, no, nooooooo…!"

"Do you want me to stop?" He looked neither disappointed nor angry.

"Yes," she moaned in disappointment at her decision and when he removed his hand from her bust.

"Your body is honest," he captured her hand and pressed it to his crotch. "You are not."

"What are you talking about?" She jolted in shock.

"You want it as much as I," He replied her bluntly.

She felt a little lightheaded. Her heart was beating furiously. She could feel the firm erectness of his manhood. She flushed a brilliant red.

She snatched her hand. "It's not my fault."

"Not your fault?" He chuckled, "How naïve can you get?" Then he touched the hickey at the base of her neck, "A beautiful gift from me to you."

"I-I-I…" She put a hand on her blouse collar, covering the hickey in embarrassment. But she couldn't answer him. She didn't know what to say.

"I more than like you. I want you to be mine," He sighed as he took off his glasses, "You can't avoid me forever, Haruhi." His black eyes smoldered with passion. "You know it, I know it. I'm your stress builder and I can also be your stress reliever. I'm yours."

She stared at his back as he walked away from her. He wore his glasses on then rammed his hands into his pants pockets. She felt her heart constrict at the sight of him. Every day, somehow by some cruel karma they'd be saddled within close physical proximity. She didn't want to be near him. They were two different individuals.

She and he were like night and day, or oil and water. Furthermore, he was from a world where people like her could only look from afar. She didn't want to feel so connected to him physically, as well as emotionally. What was she to do? Oh, God please help her. She didn't know what to do. All logic seemed to have abandoned her.

Her whole being yearned for his touch and that mortified and scared her to no end. Why did it have to be like this? How was she going to face him later on now that she couldn't avoid him? Mutual friendship had evolved into something even more complex. When did that happen? What made her or him or both of them to change that safe friendship into a risqué relationship?

She didn't have the answers to these questions. She was sure he didn't either. All she did know was fate was a cruel trickster. Both could end up being hurt by the whims of karma and none the wiser.

Dr Kyouya Ootori frowned at what the old fortune teller told him and scowled, "what happiness, she only made it worse," as he descended the steps, he grumbled, "I need to take an icy cold shower to cool junior off."

THE END

**A/N: If you've read A SLIGHT CASE OF MADNESS and GIVE ME A REASON then you'll know that this piece of fanfic is a spin-off from those fics. It can also be a standalone fic. Again subjective ending and the chars are OOC. I wanted to write a little smut fic with a bit of supernatural since I'm now in such a horrible jam with TFA and LH. Sorry fans of LH and TFA, you gotta wait a while longer for the updates. Anyhoo, I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Thanks for reviewing.**


End file.
